2019-20 Premier League: Match day 16
Everton caretaker manager Duncan Ferguson made an instant impact on the pitch and a spectacular one off it as he started his reign with a vital victory over Chelsea at Goodison Park. Liverpool moved 11 points clear at the top of the Premier League with a comfortable win over Bournemouth at the Vitality Stadium. Son Heung-min scored one of the goals of the Premier League season as Tottenham returned to winning ways under Jose Mourinho by brushing aside Burnley. The Premier League's lowest-scoring teams Watford and Crystal Palace played out a disappointing goalless draw at Vicarage Road. Manchester United dealt a crushing blow to Manchester City's title hopes with a stunning derby win that leaves the defending champions 14 points behind Premier League leaders Liverpool. Jamie Vardy scored twice as Leicester City thrashed Aston Villa to make it a club-record eight Premier League wins in a row and keep alive their hopes of catching leaders Liverpool. Newcastle defender Federico Fernandez scored a late winner as his side came from behind to beat Southampton at St James' Park. Sheffield United came from behind to earn their first win in five Premier League games and leave Norwich City still four points adrift of safety. Diogo Jota scored twice as Wolves stretched their unbeaten run in the Premier League to 11 games with a 2-2 draw at Brighton. Arsenal came from behind to end their nine-match winless streak as Freddie Ljungberg enjoyed his first victory as interim manager at the expense of his former club West Ham. Match Details Saturday 7 December 2019 Calvert-Lewin |goals2 = Kovačić | stadium = Goodison Park, Liverpool | attendance = 39,114 | referee = Craig Pawson }} ---- Keïta Salah | stadium = Dean Court, Bournemouth | attendance = 10,832 | referee = Chris Kavanagh }} ---- Lucas Moura Son Sissoko | goals2 = | stadium = Tottenham Hotspur Stadium, London | attendance = 58,401 | referee = Kevin Friend }} ---- ---- | goals2 = Rashford Martial | stadium = City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester City | attendance = 54,403 | referee = Anthony Taylor }} ---- Sunday 8 December 2019 | goals2 = Vardy Iheanacho Evans | stadium = Villa Park, Birmingham | attendance = 41,908 | referee = Michael Oliver]] }} ---- Fernández | goals2 = Ings | stadium = St. James' Park, Newcastle | attendance = 42,303 | referee = David Coote }} ---- | goals2 = Stevens | stadium = Carrow Road, Norwich City | attendance = 26,881 | referee = Simon Hooper }} ---- Pröpper |goals2 = Jota | stadium = Falmer Stadium, Brighton | attendance = 30,189 | referee = Jonathan Moss }} ---- Monday 9 December 2019 | goals2 = Martinelli Pépé Aubameyang | stadium = London Stadium, London | attendance = 59,936 | referee = Mike Dean }} ---- League table after Match day 16 See also *Premier League *Premier League - 2019-20 Season External links *BBC Sport Category:2019-20 Premier League results Category:2019–20 in English football